


Illegal in Seven States

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: drabylon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never knew Em was so… bendy," Michael said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegal in Seven States

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's drabylon community  
> Photo Prompt: Emmett and Drew on the Babylon dance floor

The catwalk provided the best view of Babylon's dance floor.

"Hey," Justin said, "check it out."

Brian's disinterested expression turned to admiration as he saw who had caught Justin's eye.

"I never knew Em was so… bendy," Michael said.

"I did," Ted smirked.

"That's illegal in at least seven states." Justin crossed his arms. "_We've_ never done that."

"You know, Brian," Michael put in, "as the owner of this establishment, you should probably--

Brian ignored Michael entirely and arched a brow at Justin. "We haven't?"

"You know we haven't."

Brian tugged Justin closer, leering. "Time to expand your horizons, Sunshine."


End file.
